My Father, My Best Friend?
by melitakim88
Summary: Sehun kembali ke masa lalu untuk menyelamatkan Appa-nya dari rencana pembunuhan. Berhasilkah dia bertemu dengan sang Appa? Bagaimana dia meyakinkan sang Appa bahwa dia adalah anaknya yang datang dari masa depan? Bagaimana petualangan menarik Sehun? -Kaisoo as Main Pair, Hunhan & Others GS-
1. Chapter 1

**ANNYEONG..**

**Author hadir lagi dengan ff gaje yang tercipta gara-gara terinspirasi sebuah film animasi hahaha sumpah absurd banget XD**

**HAPPY READING..**

.

.

.

**MY FATHER, MY BEST FRIEND?**

.

.

**MAIN CAST**

Kim Jongin

Oh Sehun

Do Kyungsoo

Kim Joonmyeon

and

Other EXO members

.

.

**Tahun 2032**

Seorang namja remaja berjambul blonde tengah mengendap-endap di ruang bawah tanah rumahnya sendiri, dan tak lama kemudian dia menemukan apa yang dia cari di ruangan itu, sebuah benda cukup besar yang diselubungi kain putih yang tampak berdebu. Dengan sekali hentakan namja itu berhasil membuka kain penutup itu dan tampaklah benda mirip pesawat mini berwarna merah dengan banyak tombol di bagian kemudinya.

"Well, Kim Sehun, KAJJA!" namja itu bergumam sambil menekan tombol ON berwarna merah, dan tak lama kemudian pesawat itu hilang dengan bunyi DUAR yang sangat keras.

Seorang yeoja paruh baya bermata bulat yang sedang menyantap makanannya di meja makan sontak kaget dan langsung menuju asal suara keras tersebut. Dan mata burung hantunya semakin bertambah besar tatkala melihat ada yang hilang di ruang bawah tanahnya.

"YA KIM SEHUN KEMANA KAU! AWAASSSS KUADUKAN PADA APPAMU NANTI!" teriak yeoja itu yang tentu saja tidak didengar oleh Kim Sehun, anaknya, yang telah lebih dulu menghilang dengan pesawatnya, ah dan ternyata benda itu bukan pesawat biasa melainkan sebuah mesin waktu.

.

**Tahun 2014**

Di sebuah gang kecil tampak tiga orang namja yang masih memakai seragam sekolah tengah bersenda lebar dan paling murah senyum-lah yang terlihat paling bersemangat menggoda gadis cantik yang lewat, tetapi sayangnya kebanyakan gadis yang digodanya malah lebih tertarik untuk tersenyum manis pada namja berkulit tan eksotis yang ada disebelahnya.

"Ya, Jongin-ah kenapa sih yeoja-yeoja itu lebih tertarik padamu? Padahal jelas-jelas aku lebih tampan darimu" kata namja ber-nametag Park Chanyeol dengan lirikan sinisnya pada si namja tan.

"Hyung, jadi cowok itu juga harus jual mahal sedikit" namja tan itu bersuara sambil mengeluarkan smirk-nya. Namja berambut _blonde_ di sebelahnya yang sedari tadi berlagak sok cool mengangguk setuju mendengar perkataan Jongin dan berseru "Yeah, like me!" sambil menenggak soda ditangannya dengan gaya yang dibuat-buat yang diikuti dengan tatapan malas Chanyeol.

Ketiga namja itu tidak menyadari di ujung gang ada yang tengah mengawasi mereka, seseorang dengan pakaian serba hitam dan kacamata hitamnya. Pria misterius itu tampak lekat memandangi salah seorang dari ketiga namja tadi ketika ia merasa seseorang menepuk bahunya.

"Kembalikan mesin waktu milik ibuku!" kata namja berjambul pirang yang menepuknya tadi.

"Wah wah wah Kim Sehun berani sekali kau mengikutiku sampai kesini" namja misterius tadi berkata sambil melepas kacamatanya, dan terlihatlah wajah _angelic_-nya.

"Well, Suho-ssi siapa yang menyangka seseorang berwajah malaikat seperti anda ternyata memiliki jiwa seorang iblis?" Sehun berkata sambil tersenyum sinis. Suho mendengus mendengar perkataan Sehun. "Baiklah Suho-ssi saya tidak akan berbelit-belit, jadi kembalikan mesin waktu milik ibu saya sekarang juga, kau pasti memiliki niat jahat dibalik itu semua kan?"

Suho tersenyum sinis, "Sehun-ah, kau sangat tidak sopan, padahal aku berniat menjadikanmu seperti anakku sendiri, dan aku tidak akan mengembalikan mesin waktu Kyungsoo sampai aku bisa melenyapkan orang itu" katanya sambil mengendikkan kepala ke arah namja tan yang tengah tertawa sambil memukul lengan kedua temannya.

Sehun sontak menoleh ke arah pandang namja bernama Suho itu dan dia melihat sosok yang sepertinya familiar baginya. Dan ketika Sehun hendak mengatakan sesuatu, dia baru menyadari bahwa Suho sudah lenyap dari sampingnya, "Argh sialan!" umpat Sehun sambil menendang asal sebuah kaleng soda dan beruntungnya kaleng itu tepat mengenai seseorang beberapa meter didepannya, di ujung gang, Kim Jongin, yang tawanya langsung terhenti dan berjalan dengan wajah penuh amarah ke arah Sehun.

"HEI KAU, APA MAKSUDNYA MENENDANG KALENG SEMBARANGAN! SUDAH BOSAN HIDUP YA!" teriak Jongin yang langsung mencengkeram kerah baju Sehun. Sementara sang terdakwa hanya diam saja sambil memandangi wajah Jongin dan melirik nametag-nya.

"Appa, lepaskan" ucap Sehun yang sontak membuat Jongin seperti terkena seranganjantung mendadak dan melepaskan cengkeramannya.

"HEH KAU GILA YA? APA MAKSUDMU MEMANGGILKU APPA? MEMANGNYA MUKAKU SEBEGITU TUANYA!" teriakan Jongin membuat kedua sahabatnya yang tengah berjalan mendekat ke arahnya dan Sehun tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Kau Kim Jongin kan? Kau itu appaku bodoh, aku datang dari masa depan, aku anakmu Kim Sehun, kau pasti heran kan kenapa namja dekil sepertimu bisa mempunyai anak yang tampan sepertiku di masa depan?" kata Sehun dengan wajah datar dan tanpa dosa.

Kim Jongin spechless, hanya menatap Sehun dari atas sampai bawah, kemudian berkata, "KAU GILA!" sambil berlalu tanpa mempedulikan dua sahabat tiang listriknya yang masih tertawa tidak jelas.

Melihat Jongin pergi Chanyeol dan Kris reflek berlari menyusulnya.

"YA KKAMJONG-AH KENAPA KAU TIDAK MEMPERKENALKAN ANAKMU PADA KAMI, DAN ASTAGA DIA SUDAH DEWASA, KAU HEBAT! HAHAHAHAHA" teriak Chanyeol sambil berlari dan memegangi perutnya yang sakit karena tertawa.

Sehun hanya terpaku sambil geleng-geleng, ternyata Appa, Chanyeol ahjussi dan Kris ahjussi memang sudah absurd dari jaman dulu, batinnya.

.

**JONGIN POV**

Jongin merenung dikamarnya memikirkan kejadian yang barusan dia alami.

Apa bocah itu sudah tidak waras, seenak jidat memanggilku Appa, padahal sepertinya dia saja seumuran denganku. _What The Hell_.

Hey begini-begini aku tidak pernah melakukan hal-hal yang melampaui batas, gonta-ganti pacar sih sering tapi melakukan yang EHM lebih sepertinya belum pernah. Atau pernah dan aku lupa? Ah masa bodoh, lagipula dia itu seumuran denganmu Kim Jongin ASTAGA apa yang kau pikirkan.

Jongin masih terus bermonolog dalam hati dan akhirnya tertidur saking frustasinya tetapi sialnya dalam mimpi dia malah bertemu lagi dengan bocah gila itu.

_POOR_ KIM JONGIN.

.

**NORMAL POV**

Berkat alat-alat canggih dari masa depan yang dibawanya Sehun dengan mudahnya dapat mendapatkan tempat tinggal untuk sementara dan dia memutuskan untuk bersekolah dimana ayahnya, Kim Jongin, juga bersekolah. Tentunya tidak sulit membuat berbagai identitas palsu dengan alat-alat canggih milik eommanya yang sengaja dia bawa. Sehun berniat untuk melindungi Appanya dari niat jahat Suho.

Sebenarnya Sehun tidak pernah menyangka Suho yang merupakan teman baik dari eomma dan appanya sejak dulu itu ternyata mempunyai niat jahat. Selama ini dia sangat baik terhadap keluarga Sehun. Siapa sangka dibalik wajah malaikatnya dia menyipan kebencian yang sangat besar kepada ayah Sehun karena telah dianggap merebut Kyungsoo, ibu Sehun, darinya.

Di hari pertamanya ke sekolah Sehun kesiangan. Hey maklum saja di masa depan sudah tidak ada yang namanya sekolah, semua anak bisa mendapatkan pengetahuan hanya dengan duduk manis didepan layar besar dirumah masing-masing. Tidak perlu repot-repot ke sekolah.

"Aishzaman apa sih ini, harus ke sekolah, bangun pagi, seragamnya kuno dan norak seperti ini pula" gerutu Sehun saat keluar dari apartemennya, diiringi dengan tatapan aneh _cleaning service_ yang sedang bersih-bersih.

.

Di sebuah kelas yang terlihat gaduh karena belum ada guru yang masuk, duduklah seorang namja berkulit tan yang menurut versi orang-orang sangat seksi itu di pojok belakang kelas sambil melamun. Dia tidak mempedulikan kebisingan di sekitarnya. Walaupun suara namja setinggi tiang listrik di sebelahnya sebenarnya cukup, ah sangat mengganggu.

"WOI pagi-pagi sudah melamun jorok, bagaimana nasib negara ini kalau semua pemudanya sepertimu CKCK" kata namja bernama Park Chanyeol dengan gaya sok bijaknya sambil menepuk pundak si Kim Jongin yang tengah melamun tadi yang langsung dihadiahi _deathglare_ gratis dari namja berkulit tan tersebut. Sebenarnya siapa yang lebih sering melamun jorok, batin Jongin. Tapi Jongin sedang malas berdebat, entah kenapa dan entah sejak kapan perasaannya tidak enak, semoga bukan pertanda buruk, harapnya.

Beberapa saat kemudian seorang guru masuk bersama seorang siswa, yang sukses membuat Jongin cengo.

BOCAH GILA YANG KEMARIN, batin Jongin.

"Perkenalkan nama saya Kim Sehun, senang berkenalan dengan kalian" Sehun memperkenalkan diri sambil mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling kelas dan GOTCHA dia menemukan apa yang dicarinya, Kim Jongin, ayahnya.

Dan dalam beberapa menit sudah tercipta keadaan _awkward_ dimana bocah gila menurut Jongin itu duduk disampingnya dan memanggilnya dengan panggilan APPA (lagi) yang sukses membuatnya ditertawakan seisi kelas.

.

Begitu bel istirahat berbunyi Jongin secepat kilat melesat keluar ruangan untuk menghindari anaknya, ehm maksudnya Kim Sehun, tapi sialnya Sehun malah terus mengikutinya. Lama-lama gondok juga Jongin diikuti seperti itu. Apa bocah ini sudah menyimpang dan berniat menjadikanku kekasihnya? _WHAT THE HELL_, batin Jongin.

"Heh sebenarnya apa sih maumu bocah, sejak pertama memanggilku Appa lalu mengikutiku sekolah disini, maksudmu apa sih, kau menyukaiku atau apa? Maaf aku masih normal masih suka yeoja berpakaian seksi, ehm atau malah tidak berpakaian sama sekali mungkin lebih baik" Jongin akhirnya meledak dan mengeluarkan kata-kata yang membuat Sehun agak bergidik.

Sehun memutar bola matanya malas, "Kau berbicara soal wanita seksi begitu aku laporkan eomma baru tau rasa, pasti tidak akan ada jatah selama sebulan, atau bahkan lebih, ckck"

Jongin bertambah geram mendengar perkataan Sehun barusan, apa-apaan dia membawa eommanya segala, maksudnya istriku begitu? Jatah itu maksudnya jatah _this and that_? _What The Hell_ bahkan aku saja belum pernah melakukannya sekalipun. SEKALIPUN. Garis Bawah!

"Hei bocah hentikan omong kosong dan khayalanmu itu ASTAGA bahkan kita ini seumuran dan kau memanggilku appa, kau itu ARGHHH" Jongin mengacak rambutnya frustasi, _spechless_, tidak tau harus bagaimana lagi menghadapi namja di hadapannya itu.

"Nah, baiklah kau diam dan aku akan menjelaskan. Aku datang dari tahun 2032 dan di tahun itu umurku 17 tahun, jadi benar sih kita seumuran, maksudku umurku ditahun 2032 dan umurmu di tahun ini sama, jadi bisa dibilang seumuran" Sehun menjelaskan dengan raut wajah sangat tenang dan nyaris tanpa ekspresi, berbeda dengan Jongin yang dilanda kebingungan sangat hebat, ekspresi wajahnya menyerupai orang yang baru saja minum obat penghilang ingatan, cengo total.

Beberapa menit kemudian Jongin sepertinya baru bisa mencerna perkataan Sehun dan kembali bersuara "Sebentar sebentar, tadi kau bilang berumur 17 tahun di tahun 2032 , berarti kau lahir tahun depan kan? Itu berarti eommamu mulai mengandung tahun ini, itu berarti…" Jongin menghentikan kata-katanya ketika suatu pikiran terlintas di otaknya. Dia mengingat semua mantan-mantannya dan dengan memejamkan mata mengingat dengan betul-betul apakah dia pernah berbuat macam-macam dengan salah satu dari mereka. Tapi sepertinya tidak, Jongin tidak mungkin salah ingat.

Sehun sepertinya bisa membaca pikiran Jongin, "Aigooo itu belum terjadi tau, aku lahir di bulan april 2015 asal kau tau"

Jongin kemudian menghitung-hitung diiringi tatapan malas dari Sehun, dan dengan wajah sumringah dia kemudian berkata "Baiklah siapa nama eommamu, akan kucari dia dari sekarang dan aku akan berusaha keras agar bulan agustus nanti kau bisa terbentuk, toh sekarang masih bulan juni kan anakku sayang? Wah wah aku masih punya banyak kesempatan berusaha kalau begitu hahaha" Jongin mengeluarkan smirk mesum khasnya yang membuat Sehun mual dan dia memilih beranjak dari dekat Jongin.

"YA YA YA! MAU KEMANA KAUUU? SIAPA NAMA EOMMAMU AKU INGIN BERTEMU DENGANNYAAA, AKU SUDAH PERCAYA PADAMU MALAH KAU MAIN NGELOYOR PERGI BEGITU SAJA, HEH SEHUN, KIM SEHUUUN, KIM SEHUUUN" Jongin berteriak-teriak di sepanjang lorong kelas dan sukses membuatnya dan Sehun dihadiahi tatapan aneh dari anak-anak satu sekolah.

.

Ya Tuhan apa aku boleh request Appa yang lain saja, _**pretty please**_, batin Sehun.

.

.

**LANJUT ATAU NGGAK?**

.

**DITUNGGU REVIEWNYA, MIAN KALO GAJE INI FF XD**

**MAKASIH UDAH MAU BACA :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**MY FATHER, MY BEST FRIEND?**

* * *

**MAIN CAST:**

Kim Jongin

Oh Sehun

Do Kyungsoo

Kim Joonmyeon

AND

Other EXO members

* * *

"Jadi kenapa kau susah-susah pergi ke masa lalu untuk menemuiku? Kau pasti penasaran seberapa tampannya aku waktu muda ya?" kata Jongin percaya diri.

Sehun mendengus sebal. "Aku kesini untuk melindungimu _pabbo_."

"Hei apa itu mengataiku _pabbo_! Aku ini _appa_-mu !" Jongin berkata sambil menyemburkan makanannya ke muka Sehun. Teriakan Jongin sukses membuat beberapa yeoja yang duduk di sebelah mereka di kantin siang itu berbisik-bisik dan tertawa.

"Kenapa _eomma_ bisa mencintai _namja _bodoh sepertimu sih aku heran" gumam Sehun sambil membersihkan mukanya dengan tissue.

"Oia aku kau kan belum menjawab pertanyaanku soal _eomma_mu. Jadi siapa dia?" tanya Jongin semangat. Sepertinya dia tidak sabar bertemu calon istrinya.

Sehun memutar bola matanya malas.

"Aku kan sudah bila~~~"

BRAAKKKK.

Belum sempat Sehun menyelesaikan kalimatnya mereka dikejutkan dengan jatuhnya seorang _namja_ di samping Jongin dan dengan tragisnya makanan dalam nampannya jatuh dan mengotori seragam Jongin.

"_YA_ ! KAU BUTA APA ! LANTAS APA GUNANYA KACAMATA SETEBAL ITU BERTENGGER DIMATAMU!" teriak Jongin emosi dan hendak memukul _namja_ _nerd_ yang tengah ketakutan itu tapi Sehun menahannya.

"Maafkan temanku, tapi sepertinya kau tidak perlu berteriak seperti itu, dia kan tidak sengaja" tiba-tiba seorang _yeoja_ berkacamata bulat menginterupsi, dan membuat Sehun terhenyak.

"HEH ENAK SAJA! DIA MEMBUAT BAJUKU KOTOR SEPERTI INI! BAGAIMANA KAU AKAN BERTANGGUNG JAWAB HAH?! " Jongin berganti meneriaki _yeoja_ itu.

"Sekali lagi aku meminta maaf atas nama temanku, kau bisa gunakan sapu tangan ini. _Kajja_, junmyeon-ah kita pergi" _yeoja_ itu membungkuk dan mengajak temannya yang tampaknya _shock_ dan tidak bisa berkata-kata pergi.

"Dasar orang-orang culun sialan" gumam Jongin

Jongin tampaknya masih sangat kesal tapi mengurungkan niatnya untuk berteriak lagi dan bergegas ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan seragamnya dengan sapu tangan bergambar pororo yang diberika _yeoja _tadi.

Sedangkan Sehun entah kenapa lebih tertarik untuk bergegas mengejar _yeoja_ mungil tadi.

"Ehm, nona tunggu sebentar" Sehun memberanikan diri memanggilnya.

"Kau yang tadi bersama anak berandalan itu kan? Ada perlu apa?" _yeoja_ itu menatap Sehun tajam. Sedangkan temannya tadi yang kena amuk Jongin hanya menunduk takut.

"Ehm, aku mau minta maaf atas nama temanku, dia memang susah mengendalikan emosi" Sehun berbasa-basi sambil tersenyum manis.

Tidak disangka yeoja tadi membalas senyum Sehun dengan senyum yang tak kalah manis dengan bibir _heartshape_-nya."Iya tidak apa kok."

"Oia namamu siapa? Sepertinya kau baru ya? Aku belum pernah melihatmu bersama _namja_ tadi" lanjut _yeoja_ itu sambil membetulkan letak kacamatanya.

"Ne, aku murid baru, namaku Kim Sehun. Ehm, apa perkataanmu tadi berarti bahwa kau sering memperhatikan Jongin?" tanya Sehun memastikan.

_Yeoja_ itu tampak salah tingkah dan tampak rona merah pada pipi _chubby_-nya. "Tentu saja tidak, aku hanya sering melihatnya di kantin hahaha" dia tertawa canggung. "Ehm aku harus ke kelas dulu, oia aku Do Kyungsoo, senang berkenalan denganmu" lanjutnya sambil tersenyum dan melambaikan tangan.

Sehun membalas senyumannya.

_Kau memang cantik dari dulu, dan hatimu seperti malaikat, eomma._

* * *

Ketika istirahat usai, di kelas Jongin masih saja menggerutu.

"Ishhh, menyebalkan sekali anak-anak culun tadi, belum tau mereka siapa itu Kim Jongin!" gerutu Jongin sambil meremas-remas sapu tangan pororo di tangannya dengan kesal.

"Sudahlah, kenapa sih begitu saja dipermasalahkan?" kata Sehun yang sekarang sudah duduk di samping Jongin.

"Heh kau tadi kemana sih? Bukannya membantuku membersihkan ini" kata Jongin sambil menunjuk bajunya yang belum bersih sempurna.

"Menemui seseorang" jawab Sehun singkat.

Jongin mendecih. "Jangan berbohong, kau bahkan belum kenal siapa-siapa disini."

"Eh, apa kau tau panti asuhan yang dekat dengan sekolah?" Sehun mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Sepertinya ada, sekitar 200 meter dari sekolah, memangnya kenapa?" tanya Jongin keheranan.

"_Ani_, aku hanya ingin menyumbang saja, kau tidak tau kan seberapa dermawannya aku" Sehun membuat alasan sekenanya.

"Isshh dasar aneh" Jongin berkata sambil menyipitkan matanya.

Sehun hanya menggaruk tengkuknya.

"Oia, sepulang sekolah nanti aku tidak bisa mengawalmu pulang, jadi kalau ada hal aneh atau janggal kau segera menghubungi aku, kau paham?" kata Sehun serius.

"Mengawalku? Memangnya kau _bodyguard_ atau apa? Cih.." Jongin mendecih meremehkan.

"Aku kan sudah bilang kalau aku kesini untuk melindungimu, kau turuti saja kata-kataku kalau kau mau hidup!" Sehun kesal karena merasa diremehkan.

"_Arrasseo_.. _arrasseo_.." Jongin mengiyakan tetap dengan nada meremehkan.

"HEH ITU YANG BERDUA DI BELAKANG KALAU TERUS MENGOBROL LEBIH BAIK KALIAN KELUAR!"

Sehun dan Jongin terkesiap, dan hanya membalas teriakan gurunya dengan cengiran tampan.

* * *

Sepulang sekolah Sehun dan Jongin berpisah. Jongin melaju dengan motor _sport_-nya. Sedangkan Sehun mengendarai mobil mewah entah hasil mencuri atau apa ke panti asuhan dekat sekolah. Jongin mungkin akan menghancurkan mobil itu karena iri jika tidak mengingat Sehun adalah anaknya.

Sehun sampai di panti asuhan yang menurutnya terlihat teduh itu. Baru membuka pintu gerbang, ada sesosok anak kecil yang tengah bermain boneka di halaman menarik perhatiannya.

"Hei, kau sendirian saja?" sapa Sehun.

_Yeoja _kecil yang tengah asyik bermain dengan boneka rusanya itu kaget melihat Sehun. Dia hanya menatap Sehun lama dengan mata indahnya.

Sehun yang merasa tidak direspon mengibaskan tangan di depan _yeoja_ kecil cantik itu.

"E-eh? _Oppa_ siapa? _Eomma_ bilang aku tidak boleh bicala dengan olang asing" kata _yeoja _kecil itu dengan suara cadel khas anak kecilnya sambil menatap Sehun penuh selidik.

Sehun tersenyum dan mengacak rambut ikal berwarna cokelat _yeoja_ menggemaskan tadi. "Kau menggemaskan sekali, Xiao Lu."

"Eh? Bagaimana _oppa_ tau namaku Lulu?" _yeoja _bernama Lulu itu memiringkan kepalanya bingung. Dan itu tampak sangat imut di mata Sehun.

Sehun tidak tahan untuk tidak mengecup pipi _chubby yeoja_ kecil di depannya.

"Kyaaa, kenapa _oppa_ mencium Lulu? _Oppa_ kan bukan _namjachingu _Lulu!" yang dicium protes dan mengerucutkan bibirnya hampir menangis.

"Suatu saat kau akan menjadi _yeojachingu_-ku" kata Sehun asal. "Eh, apa _eomma_~~~err maksudku Kyungsoo ada?" Sehun hampir saja salah sebut.

"Huh malah menanyakan Kyung-_eonnie_" yeoja kecil itu tampak tidak suka dan menggembungkan pipinya. _Cemburu eoh?_

Sehun mengecup pipi itu sekali lagi. Sang yeoja kecil baru saja mengeluarkan protesnya ketika dua orang datang.

"Loh, kau yang tadi kan? Ada apa kesini?" tanya Kyungsoo yang baru saja datang.

Sehun sadar dia belum memikirkan alasan.

"Ehm.. itu.. Aku hanya ingin sedikit menyumbang untuk panti asuhan" jawab Sehun asal.

"Aaaah.. Baiklah kau harus menemui _eomma_ kalau begitu. Wah kau baik sekali Sehun-ah, orangtuamu juga pasti baik sepertimu" kata Kyungsoo tulus.

Sehun hanya tersenyum penuh arti.

"Ayo aku antar ke pengurus panti asuhan ini, kami memanggilnya _eomma_" kata Kyungsoo lagi.

"Biar Lulu saja yang antar!" tiba-tiba _yeoja_ kecil yang sedari tadi diacuhkan menginterupsi.

Kyungsoo terkejut. Sehun terkikik dalam hati.

"Hahaha sepertinya Luhannie menyukai _oppa_ ini ya? Baiklah antarkan dia ke _eomma_,_ ne_?" Kyungsoo berkata sambil mencubit pipi Luhan. "Kami masuk dulu Sehun-ah" lanjut Kyungsoo lagi sambil mengajak _namja_ berkacamata di sebelahnya untuk mengikutinya.

Sehun mengangguk. Kemudian Luhan mengajaknya masuk melewati pintu yang berbeda.

"Ehm Lu, nama _eomma_ mu siapa?" Sehun berbasa-basi.

"Kim Minseok" jawab Luhan.

_Ah, aku bertemu semua keluargaku disini, eomma, halmeoni, Luhannie._

* * *

Jongin baru saja sampai di apartemen miliknya ketika dia mendapati bungkusan semacam kado tergeletak di depan pintunya.

"Aisshh, siapa sih hari gini masih mengirimi kado dengan cara seperti ini?" Jongin malas memungutnya, dia melangkahinya dan masuk ke dalam apartemen.

Jongin pun bergegas memakan makanan yang dibelinya dalam perjalanan pulang tadi. Dia melupakan kado yang tergeletak di depan pintu apartemennya.

Ketika dia hendak meninggalkan apartemennya untuk bertemu teman-teman gengnya, Kris dan Chanyeol baru dia menyadari keberadaan kotak berwarna pink itu lagi.

Jongin baru teringat perkataan Sehun tentang menghubunginya ketika ada sesuatu yang aneh.

_Tapi nanti kalau ternyata isinya benar-benar kado dari seorang yeoja malah aku ditertawai lagi olehnya? Dikira penakut? _Batin Jongin.

Akhirnya setelah beberapa lama berdiskusi dengan dirinya sendiri Jongin menghubungi Sehun.

"Eh, Sehun-ah didepan pintu apartemenku ada bungkusan kado, menurutmu itu mencurigakan tidak?" kata Sehun ketika teleponnya telah tersambung.

"POKOKNYA JANGAN KAU BUKA! JANGAN KAU SENTUH! TUNGGU AKU DATANG! INGAT YA JANGAN SAMPAI KAU BUKA!" teriak Sehun di seberang telepon.

"TIDAK USAH TERIAK BISA TIDAK SIH!" amuk Jongin.

Tut..tut..tut..

Tapi sayang teleponnya sudah ditutup oleh Sehun.

"Heh mana kotaknya?" Sehun tiba-tiba sudah berada disamping Jongin. Yang disapa terjerembab ke belakang saking kagetnya.

"ASTAGA! KAU MAU MEMBUATKU MATI KENA SERANGAN JANTUNG DI USIA SEMUDA INI YA! KAU TIDAK MAU LAHIR KE DUNIA!" teriak Jongin marah.

"Hehehe maaf aku tadi memakai cincin _teleport_" Sehun hanya nyengir.

"Kau punya banyak alat aneh begitu apa jangan-jangan _eomma_mu punya kantung Doraemon ya?" tanya Jongin.

Sehun mengernyit. "Doraemon itu apa?"

Jongin menepuk jidatnya. "Ah sudahlah, itu kotaknya ada di depan pintu."

Ternyata di dalam kotak berisi bom yang akan meledak hanya jika tersentuh oleh Jongin. Sehun menjelaskan bahwa bom itu memiliki sensor mengenai siapa yang menyentuhnya atau apa, dan penjelasan itu hanya membuat Jongin bingung. Sehun bisa menjinakkannya dengan alat yang dimilikinya dari masa depan dengan sekali sentuh.

"Sepertinya disini memang tidak aman untukmu, apalagi kau begitu bodoh dan ceroboh" Sehun berkata serius.

"_Ya_ ! Kenapa malah mengataiku?" Jongin melotot.

"Sepertinya kau harus ikut aku ke masa depan untuk sementara sampai Suho lelah mencarimu" kata Sehun lagi. "Besok kita berangkat."

* * *

**Maafkan lama update hehehe ini aja dapet idenya kilat jadi maaf kalo misal ada typo-typo yaaa~**

**Review yaaa kalo berkenan~**

**Ghamsahamnidaaa~**


	3. Chapter 3

**MY FATHER, MY BEST FRIEND?**

* * *

**MAIN CAST:**

Kim Jongin

Oh Sehun

Do Kyungsoo

Kim Joonmyeon

AND

Other EXO members

.

.

* * *

**Tahun 2032**

"_Eommaaa_ aku pulang!" teriak Sehun ketika memasuki rumahnya. Jongin yang berdiri di sampingnya hanya menampakkan wajah bodohnya karena melihat bentuk rumah yang menurutnya aneh itu. Jongin memakai kacamata tebal dan topi, kata Sehun agar keluarganya tidak mengenalinya.

Terdengar langkah dari dalam rumah dan muncul seorang _yeoja_ cantik bermata belo yang tampak menahan marah.

"KIM SEHUN KEMANA SAJA KAU! KENAPA KAU MENGGUNAKAN MESIN WAKTU _EOMMA_ UNTUK MAIN-MAIN!" _yeoja_ itu berteriak kencang. Jongin dan Sehun menutup telinga mereka.

"Maaf _eomma_, tapi kan sekarang aku sudah kembali dan tidak ada kerusakan sedikitpun pada mesin waktu itu hehe" Sehun nyengir.

"Eh siapa ini?" pandangan _eomma_ Sehun beralih ke Jongin.

"Err.. ini temanku.. namanya.. Kai, iya kan?" Sehun menyenggol Jongin yang bengong memandangi _eomma _Sehun.

"Ehm, iya.. saya Kai teman Sehun" Jongin berkata halus, sambil mengingat-ingat apakah pernah melihat wajah itu, tapi sepertinya tidak.

"Aaah.. tapi seingatku Sehun tidak memiliki teman sepertimu, dan sepertinya wajahmu familiar ya? Dan warna kulitmu itu.. sebentar, aku butuh kacamataku.." _eomma_ Sehun tampak mencari-cari sesuatu di laci terdekat dan momen itu segera dimanfaatkan Sehun untuk kabur.

"_Eomma_ kami ke kamar dulu!" dan Sehun menarik Jongin pergi secepat kilat sebelum _eomma_-nya menyadari keanehan yang ada.

"Heh kenapa menarikku sih! Aku masih ingin mengamati wajah calon istriku!" protes Jongin ketika sampai di kamar Sehun.

Sehun hanya memutar bola matanya malas.

"Whoaaa, televisinya besar sekali, ayo kita nonton _yadong_ disini, pasti keren!" kata Jongin sambil menganga melihat televisi di kamar Sehun yang ukurannya dua kali lemari besar.

Sehun mendengus. "Kau ini ayah macam apa sih masa mengajari anaknya berpikiran kotor sepertimu!"

Jongin tiba-tiba memencet sebuah tombol di dekat televisi dan tiba-tiba layar TV layar datar yang semula menampilkan film kartun berubah menjadi _scene_ sebuah kamar dengan seorang _yeoja_ tengah menyisir rambut dikamarnya.

"_Ya_! Apa yang kau lakukan!" teriak Sehun.

"Aku yang harusnya bertanya! Whoaa ini siapa? Kau memasang kamera tersembunyi di kamar seorang _yeoja_ astaga kau benar-benar anakku! _Daebak_! Hahaha" Jongin tergelak sambil memukul-mukul lengan Sehun.

Sehun memandang Jongin dengan sebal, kemudian pandangannya beralih ke _yeoja_ yang masih tampak di layar.

"Haaah.. dia Luhan-_noona_, adik eomma, tapi.. aku menyukainya.." kata Sehun dengan nada berat.

"_MWO_? KAU GILA YA!" teriak Jongin _shock_.

"Aishh dia itu bukan adik kandung _eomma_, tapi adiknya di panti asuhan dulu.. Yah.. keluargaku— maksudku keluarga kita.. cukup rumit..Kapan-kapan saja kujelaskan"

"Hmm jadi _yeoja_ itu tidak tau kalau kau menyukainya? Dan kau hanya berani mengintipnya setiap hari? Hahaha" Jongin tergelak lagi.

"_Ya_! Aku tidak mengintip! Aku hanya melihat CCTV itu kalau aku merindukannya saja!" kata Sehun sambil _blushing_. "Lagipula dia hanya menganggapku sebagai anak kecil, tidak lebih dari seorang adik" lanjut Sehun setengah bergumam.

"Kalian kan tinggal serumah, bisa bertemu setiap hari juga kan astaga! Kenapa pakai macam CCTV segala!" ucap Jongin tak percaya dengan kelakuan Sehun.

Sehun hanya bergumam tak jelas.

"Dan.. jika kau ingin dia melihatmu sebagai seorang _namja_, bukan sebagai adik, berperilakulah seperti _namja_, jangan bersikap kekanakan di depannya. Dan rubah rambut Justin Bieber-mu itu astaga! Norak tau! " kata Jongin sok bijak sambil mengamati Sehun dari atas ke bawah.

Sehun berkaca dan merasa rambutnya baik-baik saja. "Justin Bieber itu siapa?"

Jongin menghela nafas sambil menggelengkan kepalanya prihatin.

"Penjual _tteoppoki_ dekat sekolah. Sudahlah jangan dipikirkan" jawab Jongin asal.

"_YA_! Kenapa aku dimiripkan dengan penjual _tteoppoki_! Sialan kau!" Sehun tidak terima.

Jongin tidak menanggapinya dan malah fokus pada layar TV. "Whoaaa lihat sepertinya _yeoja_ pujaanmu akan ganti baju!" kata Jongin antusias.

PIP.

Sehun secepat kilat mematikan TV dan membalas pelototan Jongin dengan wajah datarnya.

.

.

* * *

Sehun membawa Jongin keliling rumah. Tentu saja setelah dia merasa rumah dalam keadaan sepi.

"Whoaaa aku tampan sekali!" teriak Jongin kagum ketika melihat fotonya dalam ukuran besar terpampang di ruang tamu. Fotonya versi berumur tentu saja.

"Jangan berisik _pabbo_! Nanti _eomma_ bangun!" kata Sehun ketus.

"Bisa tidak sih berhenti mengataiku _pabbo_! Aku dan orang itu sama! Atau singkatnya aku adalah A-YAH-MU!" Jongin berkata sambil menunjuk fotonya tadi.

"_Neee_, _abbeoji_.." Sehun berkata malas.

"Nah begitu kan lebih baik" Jongin tersenyum bangga.

Sehun juga membawa Jongin ke ruang bawah tanah, tempat favorit _eomma_-nya, yaitu laboratorium. Jongin menganga melihat betapa luasnya tempat itu dan betapa banyaknya benda asing dan canggih disana.

"Aku sampai sekarang masih tidak habis pikir kok bisa ya _namja_ sepertiku mendapatkan _eomma_-mu yang super cerdas itu? Padahal kan pacar-pacarku biasanya hanya _yeoja_ berotak kosong dengan _casing _menggiurkan" Jongin tampak sok berpikir serius dengan mengerutkan keningnya.

"Namanya juga takdir, kalau kau terus bersama _yeoja-yeoja_ bodoh itu hidupmu tidak akan pernah ada kemajuan" kata Sehun datar.

"Oia siapa nama _eomma_-mu tadi?" tanya Jongin tiba-tiba.

"Aku belum menyebutkannya _pabbo_"

* * *

Malam harinya, Sehun tampak tengah terlelap di tempat tidurnya, Jongin baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Sehun-ah, ayo makan malam dulu!" tiba-tiba nyonya Kim alias _eomma_ Sehun menghambur masuk tanpa mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu.

Jongin kaget, karena keadaannya saat itu hanya memakai handuk di pinggangnya.

"KAU—" _yeoja_ itu menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya.

—J-JONGIN? BAGAIMANA BISA? ASTAGA!" teriak nyonya Kim karena saat itu dia sudah menemukan kacamatanya sehingga bisa melihat suaminya dalam bentuk yang lebih muda itu dengan jelas.

Sehun terbangun karena mendengar teriakan ibunya. Segera namja berkulit pucat itu bersimpuh di kaki ibunya dan memasang wajah pura-pura bersalahnya.

"_Eomma_, jangan marah ya.. maafkan Sehunnie.." kata Sehun dengan nada sok sedih, masih dengan memeluk kaki ibunya.

Nyonya Kim memijat pelipisnya. "KIM SEHUN! Kita bicara di bawah sekarang, kau harus jelaskan semuanya! Dan ajak teman— maksudku Jongin— ehm maksudku _appa_-mu— ARGH AKU BISA GILA!"

* * *

Dan disinilah Jongin dan Sehun, duduk sambil menunduk menghindari tatapan tajam _eomma_ Sehun.

"_Eomma_, aku mengajak dia kesini bukannya tanpa alasan, Suho-_ahjussi _hendak membunuhnya jika aku tidak menyelamatkannya. Sungguh aku tidak berbohong!" Sehun berusaha memasang tampang meyakinkan.

"Bagaimana bisa kau menuduh Suho seperti itu! Dia itu teman _eomma_, teman _appa_-mu juga!" kata Kim Kyungsoo tak percaya.

"Tapi dia yang mencuri mesin waktu _eomma_! Kalau saja aku tidak datang tepat waktu mungkin waktu itu dia sudah menembak Jongin — ehm maksudku _appa_. Dan dia juga menggunakan bom sensorik, bukankah bom itu adalah proyek penelitian kalian berdua?" Sehun bersikeras meyakinkan _eomma_-nya.

Kyungsoo hanya memijat pelipisnya, sulit rasanya mempercayai sahabat baiknya hendak membunuh suaminya sendiri.

"Ehm.. maaf mengganggu, tapi makan malam sudah siap" tiba-tiba suara seorang gadis menginterupsi. Dan dia adalah _yeoja_ yang ada di layar TV Sehun tadi, Xi Luhan.

"Ah terimakasih Lu, kami segera kesana—" Kyungsoo tersenyum pada Luhan.

—kita bicarakan ini lagi nanti Kim Sehun! —" dan ganti menatap Sehun tajam.

—Aaah iya Jongin, ayo kita makan malam. Aneh, kenapa tiba-tiba aku ingin sekali memelukmu ya?" kata Kyungsoo enteng. Jongin _sweatdrop_. Sehun dan Luhan menatap _yeoja_ setengah baya itu dengan tatapan tak percaya.

* * *

Di ruang makan telah berkumpul keluarga Kim. Yaitu Kim Jongdae, ayah Jongin beserta istrinya Kim Minseok—yang juga merupakan pengurus panti asuhan Kyungsoo dan juga Luhan —anak di panti asuhan Minseok dulu. Luhan sangat dekat dengan Minseok sehingga semenjak ia menikah lagi Luhan ikut bersamanya.

_Jadi si tua itu akhirnya menikah lagi? Cih, padahal selalu mengaku sibuk, tapi sempat-sempatnya mencari istri_. Jongin membatin sambil menatap ayahnya yang kini rambutnya telah memutih semua itu dengan tatapan sinis.

"Hei nak kenapa kau tidak menyentuh makananmu? Ayo dicicipi, masakan Kyungsoo enak sekali loh" tawar Jongdae dengan senyum agak mencurigakan.

_Oh jadi namanya Kyungsoo, baiklah akan kucari besok semua nama Kyungsoo di sekolah_. Jongin bersorak dalam hati.

Jongin pun membuka tutup makanan didepannya dengan riang.

Tapi ternyata—

"AARRRGHHH TIKUUUSSS!" Jongin terjatuh dari kursinya dengan ekspresi ketakutan yang teramat sangat. Semua yang di meja makan terkejut, kecuali Jongdae yang tengah tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Aissh maafkan kakek tua ini nak, dia memang sangat suka mengerjai orang, bahkan sampai setua ini hobinya masih sama!" Minseok mencubit lengan suaminya sambil melotot.

"Wah tidak kusangka kau setakut itu pada tikus kau mirip anakku hahaha ternyata bukan hanya wajahmu yang mirip bahkan masalah tikus pun sama!" Jongdae berkata sambil menyeka air matanya yang keluar karena terlalu banyak tertawa.

_Tua bangka sialan!_ Batin Jongin geram.

"Dia memang Jongin, ayah" kali ini Kyungsoo yang bicara. Jongdae menyemburkan air yang baru saja di minumnya ke muka Jongin. _Poor Jongin_. Luhan dan Minseok menjatuhkan sendok dan garpu mereka.

Kyungsoo kemudian menjelaskan perihal Sehun kembali ke masa lalu dan sebagainya. Semuanya mengangguk-angguk paham walaupun sempat tidak percaya bahwa Suho melakukan hal sekeji itu.

"Aku tidak menyangka Junmyeon akan bertindak sejauh ini, aku tau dia dari dulu menyukaimu Kyung, tapi kukira dia sudah merelakanmu bersama Jongin" Minseok tampak sedih mengingat salah satu _anak_nya itu.

"Aku juga belum sepenuhnya percaya" gumam Kyungsoo.

Luhan tampak memikirkan sesuatu dan kemudian beralih menatap Sehun. Saat Sehun membalas tatapannya Luhan malah menunduk dan pipinya tampak merona. Si cantik itu kemudian meminta izin untuk beranjak dari meja makan, dan Sehun mengejarnya. Kyungsoo menatap Jongin seakan bertanya _ada apa_, Jongin hanya menggedikan bahunya.

"_Noona_, ada apa?" Sehun memegang tangan Luhan saat yeoja itu hendak masuk ke kamarnya.

Luhan menggigit bibirnya, ingin mengatakan sesuatu tapi tampaknya ragu.

"Ehm.. J-jadi, yang dulu mencium pipiku itu Sehunnie?" tanya Luhan malu-malu.

_Hah? Dia masih mengingatnya?_ Batin Sehun.

"Ngng.. iya _noona_, jadi ehm.. _noona_ masih ingat?" Sehun menjawab dengan tak kalah malu-malu sambil menunduk, ia tak berani menatap Luhan.

Luhan mengangguk pelan dan tersenyum manis. Kemudian tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi dia masuk ke kamarnya.

"Aisshh tidak seru sekali sih! Harusnya itu kau cium dia bodoh!" Jongin yang entah datang darimana tiba-tiba menginterupsi.

Sehun hanya mendengus kesal dan masuk ke kamarnya.

"Heh! Orang tua sedang bicara malah tidak di dengarkan aishh!" Jongin menyusul sambil mengomel.

* * *

"Aku mau tanya, apakah kita dekat?" tanya Jongin tiba-tiba ketika mereka tengah tiduran di kamar Sehun.

"Tentu saja dekat, kita tidur satu ranjang" jawab Sehun asal.

"Heh bukan itu maksudnya! Maksudku hubunganmu dan _appa_-mu—yah maksudnya aku— apa kita—maksudnya kalian— dekat?"

"Tidak sih, dia jarang di rumah, sekarang saja dia sedang keluar kota— urusan bisnis. Selalu urusan bisnis yang utama" Sehun menjawab dengan nada sedih.

Entah kenapa Jongin merasa bersalah.

_Apa aku bukan ayah yang baik Sehun-ah?_

_._

_._

**Terimakasih buat seemuaaa yang udah review~**

**Ditunggu semua saran dan kritiknya lagi yaa di review hehehe^^**


End file.
